


Butter to the Edge

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brief bit-o implied rudeness/sexy times, Fluffy, M/M, Sandwiches, happiness, loved up, slightly spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert didn't know Aaron took sandwich making so seriously.Short but sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is what I am here for, people. Just give me them, together, with all their chemistry :-)

“You escaped down here quickly,” Aaron commented as he walked over towards a busy Robert in the kitchen. Robert turned around and smiled,

“Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to start getting things ready.”

“Ready?” Aaron asked, “Ready for what?”

“I thought we could go out,” Robert stated, his heart melting at the adorable puzzled look on Aaron’s face; Oh how he’d missed him.

“I’ve only just got back?” 

Robert nodded. He chose his next words really carefully, “Yeah, and I’m not suggesting we go far, just somewhere perhaps a little less…crowded.” 

Aaron immediately dropped his head, “I’m fine, Robert.”

“I’m not saying you’re not,” Robert started, moving towards Aaron, “But you know, maybe, I just want you to myself as well.”

Aaron’s head shot up again and Robert grinned; pleased to find this was infectious as Aaron smiled shyly back at him. 

“I thought,” Robert continued almost in a whisper, “That we could find a nice spot somewhere, put down a blanket and-"

“Mr Dingle,” Aaron cut in with a smirk, “Are you taking me on a picnic?”

Robert smirked back, “Food would be one part of the plan, yes, Mr Sugden.”

Aaron snorted and leaned in for a kiss which Robert willingly reciprocated, lifting his hands to Aaron’s face. It felt so good to be able to do this again, to be able to be intimate with- 

“What is that?” Robert pulled back from Aaron in surprise and realised that the younger man was peering over his shoulder. Robert blinked but turned to look at whatever his husband had stopped to stare at,

“I’m making sandwiches,” Robert said, dropping his hands from Aaron, “I was serious about the food. You’ll need it to keep your-"

“You’re doing it wrong,” Aaron interrupted, gesturing to the half made sandwiches on the counter.

Robert narrowed his eyes, “Wrong? What do you mean wrong?”

In answer, Aaron walked round him and picked up one of the knives on the side, gesturing it at him, “Well, for a start you need to butter to the edges of the bread.”

Looking over to said bread and not seeing a problem, Robert shrugged, “I have.”

“Pffft,” Aaron scoffed, taking a swipe of the butter and starting on the bread himself. Robert watched him almost incredulously but before he could say anything, his husband started up again,

“And what’s with this?” Aaron said, stopping buttering and holding something up.

Robert glanced at Aaron’s held up hand, “Crusts,” he stated obviously.

“Why have you cut them off?”

The sheer accusatory tone of his husband was almost enough to make Robert laugh but then he realised what his answer to the question was and had the grace to look a little embarrassed, “Cutting the crusts off…it’s posh, isn’t it?”

Aaron properly scoffed this time, amusement dancing in his eyes, “Posh? Alright, your Highness, are we having cucumbers on these as well?”

Robert rolled his eyes but inside his heart was growing with familiarity of the teasing; despite everything, his Aaron had returned. 

“What?” Aaron said, and Robert realised he must have been staring because Aaron was looking at him with a cute wrinkled nose.

Robert shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Right,” Aaron quirked his brow slightly but let it go as he took his knife to the butter again and grabbed a full slice of bread, “Let me show you how to make a proper butty.”

“Ok,” Robert laughed, positioning himself closer to his husband, “Subway will be on the phone, I’m sure.”

Aaron stopped his movements abruptly, “Don’t get me started on Subway.”

Robert frowned, “What’s wrong with Subway?”

“Robert,” Aaron faced Robert with a serious look on his face, “Have you ever eaten a Subway that hasn’t fallen apart?”

Truth be told, Robert hadn’t eaten many Subway’s but he was saved from answering when Aaron continued on a rather humorous passionate rant about how the salad is just tossed on without a care. And truth be told, Robert got a little distracted by the word ‘tossed’ coming out of Aaron’s mouth and he may have started to lean in a little closer and-

“Hmmm,” Aaron mouthed against Robert’s lips, as Robert could no longer hold off from contact. He began snaking his hands around Aaron’s waist and slipping them under the hem of-

“Urgh,” Charity groaned as she walked into the room, “Is this what I have got to put up with now? Loved up newlyweds?”

The loved up newlyweds didn’t even pull apart.


End file.
